Birthday Girl
by forsaken2003
Summary: Oliver takes Felicity out to lunch for her Birthday. He realizes the repercussions on Felicity for taking her out of the IT department.


Title: Birthday Girl  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Oliver/Felicity, Diggle  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to DC Comics  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Oliver takes Felicity out to lunch for her Birthday. He realizes the repercussions on Felicity for taking her out of the IT department.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 2  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #498 from tamingthemuse- Gefilte Fish

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"Oliver, this really isn't necessary," Felicity said for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Ten minutes before lunch he had come to her desk and wished her a Happy Birthday and informed her that he would be taking her out for lunch. Anywhere she wanted to go. She had looked at Diggle for help but he just shrugged and smirked at her.

Oliver let her climb into the back of his limo first. Once he was in Diggle closed the door and clambered into the driver's seat. "Of course it is, your Birthday only comes once a year," Oliver said.

"That is how it works," Felicity said. She turned her attention to Diggle. "Dig, the _Starlight Deli_ is a few blocks from here. They have this club sandwich with maple smoked bacon that I know you'll love."

"I'm not one to turn down bacon," Dig replied as he pulled out into traffic.

Oliver was disappointed. He wanted to do something special for his girl 'Wednesday'. "A deli? That's where you want your Birthday lunch to be?"

"Yup. I was going to go there anyway. I know the owner and every Friday she makes me gefilte fish which is to die for. Plus she'd kill me if I didn't show up and it went to waste. She also makes cheeseburgers. Not like Big Belly but almost just as good. Do not tell her I said that!" She pointed a stern finger at both of them.

They both smiled at her threatening ways.

The limo rolled up across the street from _Starlight Deli_. It wasn't anything fancy, more adorable really. It didn't appear to be overly busy which was nice because that would mean there would be a table available for them.

Diggle was out of the car and opening Felicity's door before she could blink. For a big guy he sure was fast. He took her hand and helped her out. Oliver got out of his own door. 

When they entered the small deli there was a shriek of delight and a cute brunette came running at the three at full speed. Diggle and Oliver automatically went in defense mode ready for an attack. Why was she screeching like that?

"Felicity! You're late!" The brunette accused when she came to a stop in front of them. She then grabbed Felicity and pulled her into a hug. "Happy Birthday, hun!"

"Thanks, Sharon. Sorry I'm late. My boss wanted to take me out for lunch," Felicity explained breaking the hug.

Sharon's mouth dropped open. "Your billionaire boss wants to take you out for lunch and you pick here? I don't know if I'm honored or if you're stupid!"

Felicity laughed. "Be honored. Plus I told John that you make a mean club sandwich."

"With maple smoked bacon," Diggle said making sure it would not be forgotten.

"I'll added a few extra pieces to yours, big guy," Sharon said with a wink. "So the famous Oliver Queen and John Diggle. It's nice to finally meet you."

Oliver and Diggle looked at one another. "Felicity talks about us?" Oliver asked.

"All the time!" Sharon replied.

"Not _all_ the time," Felicity huffed but there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

Sharon rolled her eyes and waved them over to the counter. " _All_ the time, I was starting to think she was making up actually knowing you," she said and pointed to Oliver before looking at Diggle and adding, "And making you up all together! I also wanted to thank you John for your services." Diggle looked at her confused. "She told me you're Former Army Special Forces."

"Yes, I am," Diggle replied and shot Felicity and smile. "And you're welcome."

After they ordered there food (Felicity with her gefilte fish and piece of truffle torte cheesecake, Diggle his club sandwich with extra maple smoked bacon and a piece of Peanut Butter and Chocolate Cream pie. Felicity was honestly shocked when Oliver ordered a ham and Swiss cheese sandwich and a large chocolate chip cookie), they sat at an empty table. Oliver and Diggle both facing the door. Felicity's boys always on duty.

The chimes on the door rang and Oliver watched as a group of women walked in. He recognized them from the IT department. He'd seen Felicity socialize with them on occasion when he would come to ask a favor.

The woman had to walk passed them to get to the counter. They all stopped at the table when they saw Felicity and Oliver having lunch together.

Felicity went stiff before saying, "Hello Andrea, Melissa and Tori."

"Good afternoon. Mr. Queen," Melissa greeted before her and her friends headed towards the counter.

Felicity sighed and deflated as she watched them put their heads together, whispering and giggling.

"What was that about?" Diggle asked. How could they just ignore Felicity like that?

"It's nothing," Felicity said with a fake smile and a change of subject. "Are you guys enjoying your lunch?"

Having to swallow his bite of sandwich Oliver answered. "It's great. Serious though, I thought you were friends with them." He nodded his head towards the group of girls.

"I was…" Felicity said hoping that would be enough for them. But her boys were like fifteen year old girls who liked a bit of gossip of their own. "Until the recent promotion."

Apparently Oliver was a little thick. "They wanted the job?"

Diggle wanted to smack him upside the head but that wouldn't look good. "They think she got the job because she's sleeping with you."

"Me and Felicity? That's ridiculous, we would never date!" Oliver said a little too loud causing a wave of laughter from the women. "That didn't help did it?"

"No, because now they think you are just using me for sex," Felicity closed her eyes.

Sharon seemed to have over heard what was happening as she walked by she squeezed Felicity's shoulder and went to the other table. She leaned in and whispered something causing all three women to lift their hands to their hair. They quickly got up and rushed out the door. She walked over to Felicity's table with a smug look on her face.

"What did you say to them?" Oliver asked. He'd only seen people run that face because they were running of killers.

"I told them that under these lights I could see their grey hairs," Sharon answered with an wicked grin.

Felicity stood up and almost hugged the stuffing's out of her. "You didn't have to do that."

"I did, they messed with my girl," Sharon said and faced Oliver. "And you! You'd be lucky to date Felicity. She's amazing."

"Sharon," Felicity hissed. "We're just friends."

"You're right. I would be extremely lucky. And if things were different… her not being my employee I would hope that maybe we could be more," Oliver said looking at Felicity so she knew what he was really talking about.

Sharon seemed to understand. "You could always accept that job offer you got at Webler Corp."

"You got a job offer from Jake Webler?" Oliver asked trying not to sound angry.

"I told him he could stuff his job offer," Felicity told them. "He got in contact with me after you promoted me. Apparently his last secretary quit and he thought I'd be the "perfect" replacement."

The Arrow wanted to come out. To go to Jake's home and scare the living hell out of him for assuming that Felicity would be that kind of secretary.

Suddenly the deli became busy and Sharon had to rush off. "I'm so sorry, Felicity. I never thought about the repercussions of moving you closer to me would have on you at work." 

"It's fine, Oliver. What we do is far more important than them," Felicity waved it off.

"I'm also sorry that Jake made you feel like that's the only reason you were 'promoted'. I didn't just give you the job so it wouldn't look weird the CEO going down to the IT department constantly. I needed someone I could trust. And I don't trust anyone more than I trust you," Oliver said honestly.

Diggle cleared his throat. "Thanks, man," he said sarcastically.

"I'll tell you the same thing on your Birthday," Oliver reacted.

"I feel the love," Felicity said mockingly.

Oliver threw his hands in the air in defeat. He just couldn't catch a break!

The End


End file.
